Because You Loved Me
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: A song fic based on Nuriko's Death... Spoiler-ish for Ep 33 of the anime, and Nuriko's real name. Special thanks to Twinfools of FDP who asked me to bring my Miaka cosplay to Fanime 09. ONE SHOT


RKK: Hmnnn… Blame Twin for this…

Redd: Who is Twin?

RKK: Twinfools of FDP…

Redd: No IDEA who you're even TALKING about…

RKK: **shrugs **Good, I guess… any ways… CHICHIRI! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!

Chichiri: Hello, no da. RKK is borrowing Fushigi Yuugi and its characters for her own sick pleasure, no da… Please don't kill her, no da…

Opening note: Hi guys, it's been a while hasn't it? I kind of jumped off the Death note band wagon for a while… WRRWiDN is on HOLD until I gather the muse for a lemon… and this particular fic is dedicated to Twinfools of Fighting dreamer's pro. Why? Because this weekend (Fanime 09!!! 8D) I actually get to meet her AND I get to be Miaka for her Tamahome (Twin) and her Tauski (Yuna) 8D All because I couldn't keep my yap shut about owning a Miaka cosplay… How sad is THAT? XD Moving on… So… This is for Twin because she "Conned" me into bringing Miaka along for the ride with the poking continuously thing on DA 8D I lerve you Twin! Let's have some FUN this weekend!

Title: Because You Loved Me

Rating: T+

Warnings: Death, Spoilers (Nurikoooo spoilers, HO! 8D), and … Fluff… **gags**

It was cold. That was the thing Miaka noticed first. It wasn't because the tears flowed in icy rivers down her cheek as she cradled the body of one of her seven warriors in her arms. She could almost hear the kind purple haired cross-dresser's voice chastise her gently for crying, calling her the normal "Clutz." No, the Cold Miaka felt was in her heart. It had taken his death for her to realize that she never truly loved Tamahome… No, she loved Nuriko. The man who was "A Woman at heart". Now, he lay cold as the snow around them, dead. That four letter word was the undoing of it all. Worse, Tamahome had been the one to tell her. Said boy was currently trying to pull her away from the cadaver that was Nuriko.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby_

"Mia, he's dead… there's nothing you can do…" He attempted to tell her. Miaka waved her hand at him silently as if he was a fly. "Alright… I'll give you a few minutes…" he said before going to a sobbing and blubbering Tauski who was demanding to know what they were going to do now that Nuriko was dead. Miaka ignored the five others who were hugging and consoling one another as she looked down at the ever paling skin.

_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me_

"Nuriko… No… Ryuuen… I'm sorry… I should have said something… but I didn't know… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't say anything…" Miaka whispered hugging the body of her beloved close so his lifeless head lulled against her chest. "If I could have Suzaku bring you back… I would…" Miaka stopped speaking for a moment to choke on a built up sob of pain. "Nuriko… Ryuuen… I love you… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that before… I really am Sorry…" Miaka managed to whisper with a hiccup she then did something that would make certain other Suzaku warriors jealous. She bent down and gently gave Nuriko's forehead a soft kiss before a gentle crimson glow surrounded them. When Miaka looked up it seemed like she was in a white dream world, and her Nuriko stood before her. "Nuriko?" she questioned as he held out his hand.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach_

"Yes… I'm allowed to tell you some things before I actually depart for the afterlife or whatever…" Nuriko said as Miaka took his hand. He pulled her effortlessly to her feet then he embraced her, tightly as if he never wanted to let her go. "I heard what you said… You really do love me… Don't you?" Nuriko asked in her ear no letting her out of the embrace.

"Yes…" Was her simple reply and Nuriko gently relaxed the embrace giving her a warm smile.

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because_

_I was loved by you_

"I'm glad… I loved you more than my own life, hell even more than I probably ever loved Hotohori… Tell Tama-kins he better take care of you… Or I'll haunt him for a long time… Kay Mia-chan?" Nuriko asked before he nuzzled his nose against hers. Without much thinking on her part Miaka grabbed the sides of Nuriko's face and kissed him gently. When the kiss ended She smiled at him.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"I will Nuriko… I mean… Ryuuen… Rest in peace… I love you…" She said softly as Nuriko began to slowly become transparent.

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

"I will Miaka… Take care… I love you too…" With those words he faded into the shite, and Miaka found herself holding his lifeless body once again. She smiled softly at the body and laid it back in the snow where Tamahome had laid him before Miaka began to handle him. She slowly stood and nodded to the corpse before going to Tamahome and the others, a small smile on her face.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

"Nuriko is resting peacefully… Let's go… We have to go on…" Miaka said before nudging Tamahome in the shoulder, "And he said you better take care of me… or He'll haunt you for a long time, no joke…" Miaka said with a short giggle. Tauski and the others stared at her as if she had lost her head, only she knew what she did… and She wouldn't be sharing it anytime soon.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

RKK: La Fin!

Redd: So… This mean you're off the FY tangent?

RKK: Psshhh… No! I'm just WARMING UP! 8D

Redd: Sweet Jeevas Christ!

RKK: MATTGASM! XD

Redd: Okay…

RKK: Any ways… Excuse the fluff… I can't write hardcore smut right now… My DA sister of Epicness some how stole all my smut XD

Redd:…. Dumbass… OI!!! TAUSKI! Wait for me! **Goes after**

RKK: 0w0 owo 0w0…. Hehe…

~~Ending Notes~~

Ryuuen is Nuriko's REAL name… It's not Kurin... Kurin was his sister, not him… And NO, The forehead kiss thing doesn't REALLY happen… I just decided to have some random necrophilia in here because I'm a freak like that XD


End file.
